


ASTRALIS

by YUSEONGS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Gryffindor Lance, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Kick, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slytherin Keith, klance, prefects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUSEONGS/pseuds/YUSEONGS
Summary: Rivals, they were. Unrequited love, they both thought, but not quite so. After all, for all these years, pining was hidden beneath the layers of arguing, endearment, buried under spite, and a little bit of love, behind every fight.Truly, as they lay under the stars with magic in the tip of their wands and in the world they were in, these were the moments of unfound love and its unraveling.





	ASTRALIS

**Author's Note:**

> Slytherin! Keith x Gryffindor! Lance
> 
> I wrote another Hogwarts AU instead of the actual other AUs FAHJSKSK.

 

 

Lance and Keith were rivals even when they were first years, and it was quite hard for everyone around them, even back then. Them being the neck-and-neck rivals became widely prominent when Lance starting a food fight just because he ‘saw Keith and immediately had the urge to throw an orange at him’. Let’s say all the four houses had lost a myriad of points, Gryffindor taking the brunt of it all. 

 

 

 

Or even worse, when they both delved into a deep argument during the worst possible class they could ever fight in—potions. At one point, Keith went silent and when Lance thought that he had won the fight, Keith grabbed an ominous potion they were specifically told not to mix in the cauldron, and yep, you guessed it.

 

 

 

Keith, the idiot he was, grabbed the shady bottle, tossed it into the cauldron and the little shit he also was, ran away to the far side of the classroom. Fortunately, Lance had a counter-spell so needless to say, Lance didn’t quite end up in the hospital wing, ruining Keith’s expectations.

 

 

 

How they got their position as prefect, was far beyond them. Must have been nepotism for his case, Keith guesses, with Adam and Shiro as both his lame dads and the top professors, as well.

 

 

 

He supposes he understands why Lance had received it, even if it was hard to admit. Keith knew Lance was hardworking, especially in his studies, often seeing the latter’s focused expression on scattered parchment and books with a deciphering gaze. And yes, Keith forcibly pushed back the thought of smiling as the warmth bubbled in his chest when he saw the sight.

 

 

 

So, with both with their positions as prefects, they couldn’t escape each other’s quote unquote, ‘dreadful’ presence even if they wanted to.

 

 

 

 

 

—————

 

 

 

It was late at night when they were both in the moonlit hallway when Keith eyed Lance, not to check him out, he swears, but because of the haggard look Lance sported at the moment. 

 

 

 

“You look like shit.” Keith raised a brow before going back to reading the book he was currently immersing himself in. Yes, indeed, Keith read while standing up for god knows why.

 

 

 

Keith expected a defensive retort from Lance about maybe his face or his mullet, instead, he was unexpectedly countered with Lance’s wry chuckle, “I know.”

 

 

 

This was the moment, Keith set aside his book for Lance, (not the first time he set something aside for the latter), and finally took in the dark circles around Lance’s eyes and also regarded the other’s tired voice. 

 

 

 

It was at this moment guilt finally settled itself in Keith’s mind, and regret started to surface so in that panic, the boy began to ramble, “I’m sorry, are you stressed right now?  Was it the exams? I’m sure you did great, Lance, I mean you’re always so good in academics. I was kidding by the way, if anyone looked like shit, it would be me so-“

 

 

 

“Keith.”

 

 

 

He gulps, “yeah?”

 

 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Lance laughs, playfully elbowing Keith’s arm, and Keith, allowed his brain to burn the sound deep in his memory before he laughed as well.

 

 

“I look like this because studied way too much for the exams.” The cuban boy pauses, “and a couple of other things, but eh.” Lance says playfully, but Keith could sense tones of sadness to it so he takes it as a sign, an initiative to think of ways to comfort the other.

 

 

Keith didn’t know whether or not its normal to feel such a way but he just couldn’t help it; Lance was there for him in a number of occasions Keith’s walls would tire and he would breakdown into vulnerable pieces, and Keith would rather jump off a broom if didn’t do the same.

 

 

And before beats of silence could pass between the two, Keith asks hesitantly, “watch the stars with me? You know, just like old times?”

 

 

Lance was surprised but he quietly nods, a soft, thankful look in his eyes. “Yeah,” he murmurs and Keith smiles, as he takes Lance by the wrist to the astronomy tower.

 

 

 

When they arrived, Keith’s mind takes him back to the memories they shared in the tower and he felt a little bit emotional. Those memories were all vulnerable, it was them both with no judgement, no malice, just two boys venting, sometimes crying, in the night, and each time with a newfound wonder between them.

 

 

They took their usual spot, they both sat down in silence, relishing the sky and the stars adorning it. Everything overflowed with tranquility, Lance’s quiet hums and Keith’s quiet heartbeat. 

 

 

 

And with it, it doesn’t come as a surprise when Lance rests his head on Keith’s shoulder, but Keith was still trying his best to keep the butterflies in stomach in check.

 

 

 

He murmurs, “thanks, Keith.”

 

 

 

“Anytime, Lance.”

 

 

 

There were moments such as these wherein they both kept close to their hearts as much as they did with the moments of them acting out as rivals. These were moments where they put aside their rivalry and revel in each other’s company for comfort and stability.

 

 

 

Rivals, they were. Unrequited love, they both thought, but not quite so. After all, for all these years, pining was hidden beneath the layers of arguing, endearment, buried under spite, and a little bit of love, behind every fight.

 

 

 

Truly, as they lay under the stars with magic in the tip of their wands and withn the world they were in, these were the moments of unfound love and its unraveling.


End file.
